


EXPOSED

by WUTBOIWHOISDIS



Series: WRITTEN IMAGES [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Henroin's all like "no homo bro", Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Molly can't do anything, Secret Relationship, but it's not her fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS
Summary: Arackniss is called to his father's office to talk to him. Seems Henroin's found some secrets.Based off of the comic by aspen-wind.Please comment.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: WRITTEN IMAGES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093688
Kudos: 44





	EXPOSED

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people like this pair, so the first installment of WRITTEN IMAGES is a Pentniss story.
> 
> Marcello is the name I gave Arackniss.
> 
> The song Angel and Cherri are bopping to is Burn by Ellie Goulding.

Arackniss had just gotten back from a hit. His client was a painter who wanted to get rid of another painter who stole his stuff and tried to mark it as his own. The job was going smoothly, until the target showed up in his apartment. The target was a snake-like demon. Arackniss hesitated to shoot him. It looked like someone he loved...someone he held so dear to him...

After getting out of his thoughts, he realized he wasn't the same person. He took the shot.

Clean through his chest at the heart area. That put the thief down for good.

He sat in the parlor where most of the mafia was hanging out. To his left some were playing cards, to his right they were cleaning guns and counting money. Arackniss did his fair share of gathering some of that dough.

Molly walked from behind him, giving him a short shoulder massage. "Ah..." he said, relaxing himself and he let Molly do the work. "Thanks, Molls."

"No problem, Nissy!"

After she knew Arackniss was relaxed, she stopped, and said, "By the way, Pops wants ta see ya."

"Hm? Alright, I'll go now. Thanks again, Molls."

"Mhm," she mumbled as she followed him.

-

Arackniss stepped into the office as Molly waited outside.

It was a fairly huge office, with surprisingly very little in it. It made it all the more intimidating. Imagine walking into the room yourself. You got a hardwood floor, a blue wallpaper that looks like a pale purple due to the red sunlight. There's nothing on the left, so you look to your right and there is a shelf with guns and ammunition, as well as a few brief cases. Then you look up front. There's a large window, with a nice view of Pentagram City. The red sunlight pours in through the room.

And right in front of you, is Henroin.

A big spider-scorpion demon with gray fur and swole muscles. all eight of his eyes glowed red, full of rage. This is where Arackniss is right now.

"Marcello..." he said with venom in his voice. Arackniss's real name. If Arackniss was nervous, he definitely wasn't showing it. He couldn't let his guard down in front of his dad.

"Take a seat." Arackniss did so obediently.

He stared at the fierce entity that was his patriarch.

"So tell me..." Henroin started again. Arackniss made sure to gulp VERY quietly.

"Have you been hangin' around with 'Tony?"

 _Fuck_ , Arackniss thought. He had been hanging around with him. Reconnecting with his brother after years of homophobia was honestly uplifting for him. Nearly every rivalry was dropped, and they could call themselves brothers again. He could even call Anthony by his real name after making him use "Angel Dust." The exact same thing that took his brother's life...

Arackniss would lie to Henroin.

"Tony? Nah, that moron's not worth my time."

Henroin wasn't convinced. He pushed further.

"You've been gone fa' hours these past few weeks...disappearing fa' nights on end...ya care to tell me what dat's all about?" Henroin's eyes glowed brighter through every emphasized word.

Arackniss lied again. "Figured I oughta' take care a' some unfinished business on the East Side of the Pentagram. Better ta' deal with it now than later."

Actually, that wasn't really a lie. Most of Arackniss's clients were on the East Side, and with how detailed some of the missions were, and how far off it is from home, it would definitely take some time for him to get back.

"And ya' know how far the East is from here. Why drive all night when I can just find a motel a-"

Henroin saw through him like a transparent vase.

"DON'T LIE TA' ME, YA' LITTLE SHIT!" Henroin yelled as he slammed the table. That put Arackniss on edge.

"Pops, whaddya mean-"

"Don't "pops" me, Marcello! Not afta' pullin' a stunt like this!"

Henroin pulled a file labeled "CONFIDENTIAL: FOR HENROIN'S EYES ONLY" out of his desk and slammed it on the desk. The force was enough to spill out the many photos that were in said file, and when Arackniss saw them, his blood ran cold.

About 30 photos were in that folder. And they were all of Arackniss with his boyfriend Sir Pentious.

He looked at the photos one by one. Through every shot, he could almost hear his Penn's lovely voice talking.

(Nissy, this ice cream is making my brain hurt! What's it called again when that happens?)

(Hmph, I don't trust that man. He looks too much just like you!)

(I decided to evaluate the damage on the vehicle. It's good as new!)

(Don't worry Nissy...I'm here...it was just a nightmare...)

(Ah...ah...yes Nissy...more...deeper...ah...AH...)

Arackniss looked on in horror. He was found out. "Wh-wh-where did you get these?!"

"It don't matter where I fuckin' got these! I didn't train you to become some sissy fairy like ya' failure of a brother!"

Arackniss knew he fucked up. He was exposed to the entire mob now. He knew Molly was okay with it, but the shame that everyone else in the family would place on him felt like too much pressure.

"You lied to me, Marcello," Henroin growled as he slowly got up from his seat. His voice would get more and more warped. "And you know damn well how I deal with liars!"

Arackniss dropped his tough exterior completely this time.

"Pops, please! The photos could've been faked! Someone might've-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Arackniss knew pain. Being a hitman was a dangerous job. But when the pain is coming from your own father figure, it feels completely different.

*whack*

"HRK!"

"My oldest son...a queer like his own fuckin' brother!"

*crack*

"GAAAH!"

"I'm not losing another one of my sons again!"

*slam*

"STOP! PLEASE! AAAH!"

"SEI UN BUGIARDO!"

Molly was waiting outside. She covered her mouth to avoid anyone hearing any noise she made, but the thousands of tears coming from all eight of her eyes and the leaking mascara said enough.

The door bursted wide open, and Arackniss flew right from it. He hit the wall with a loud 'THUD' and the wind was knocked out of him. Molly gasped in shock.

Henroin slammed the door behind him. He yelled from it, "Fottuto frocio...until you return to the man you once were, don't even THINK about showing your face here!"

Molly ran up to Arackniss, and fell to her knees. She shakily asked, "Arackniss, are you alright?"

"Let go a' me, Molly," he said with anger in his voice. "I'm leaving."

Arackniss walked to the entrance of the hideout. Every other member of the mob gave him dirty, scornful looks. He didn't bother to close the door as the sound of his car rang through the parlor.

Molly ran to her room, diving onto her bed and crying the night away in her pillow.

//////

"Here's your decaf, boss man!"

Egg Boi #42 gave Sir Pentious the mug. He had been up all night, thinking about his boyfriend.

"Where could he have gone? It's like him to come home late, but NEVER a few days without him! He always comes home!"

Just then, his phone rang.

"Here you go, boss!" Egg Boi #9 said as he passed the phone to his creator.

After seeing the name on the contact, Sir Pentious quickly swiped 'accept' on the screen.

"Hello? Nissy?! Oh, thank Lucifer you're safe!"

"Hey Penn, I'm not coming home for a while, okay?"

Sir Pentious could hear other sounds in the background. Arackniss sounded like he was in his car.

"What are you talking about, Nissy? I don't know what you mean!"

"I'm staying with Anthony for the time being. Don't follow me, okay?"

"Arackniss, what is this? D-did I do something?"

"No Penn, you didn't. I still love you just as I always have, it's just...*sigh* something came up. I won't be able to come home."

"Okay...promise me you'll stay safe?"

"I promise. I love you."

"Love you too."

The phone hung up. Sir Pentious could relax, for his love was perfectly fine and dandy.

But what could keep Arackniss from coming home?

//////

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb were having a blast at Cherri's apartment. The two sang along to the wireless speaker that Angel brought from home. They wanted to sing the night away.

_When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

The two looked at each other as the drop on the song was peaking. When the bass went down, they belted out the lyrics.

_And we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We're gonna let it burn, burn, burn_

_We're gonna let it burn_

_Oh, we're gonna let it burn_

The doorbell rang.

"Be right back, babe," Angel told Cherri. "Someone's at the door."

"Yeah, you better be. I'm not singing a hit this good without my girl buddy!"

Angel Dust giggled at the last remark. He walked over the speaker, and looked down after realizing the visitor was much shorter than him.

"Hey, Arackniss! Whatcha doin' here?"

"Let me in, Anthony."

Angel was not surprised that Arackniss was bitter about something. But the anger wasn't coming on strong. Maybe it was just the piercingly cold night breeze!

"Oh, uh, ok! Come on in, then."

//////

"Hey Cherri, it's Nissy!" Cherri came to greet Arackniss in the living room.

"Sup' baby man?"

"Don't...fucking...push it..."

Cherri's eye went wide open. She didn't tolerate disrespect, but she learned when to keep her distance from the people she was close too. She just started to get to know Arackniss, so she decided it would be best to back off.

"I'll leave you two, I'm ready to drop dead on my pillow anyways. Night, Angie."

She walked upstairs to prepare for bed. Angel looked at Arackniss. He was sitting on the couch in front of him. Angel tugged awkwardly at his choker. It was 5 minutes until he spoke up.

"What's the matter', Niss? You interrupted me and Cherri's little party, so you owe me."

Arackniss didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor in a vexed stare and gripped a glass cup that had bourbon in it.

"Arackniss, talk ta' me. We both know we can't solve anything if you don't talk to me."

Arackniss finished his bourbon. His breathing pace started to accelerate.

"Arackniss, calm down, please. This isn't my crib, y'know."

Arackniss couldn't take it anymore. He threw the glass at the wall, the force disintegrating it, with a shout that rang through the room.

"GODDAMNIT! FUUUUCK!"

"ARACKNISS, CALM DOWN RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"EVERYTHING'S WRONG. THAT WHAT IT IS!"

Angel was frustrated. "IF YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, HOW CAN WE GET THROUGH IT?!"

"POPS FOUND OUT ABOUT ME AND PENN!"

Arackniss was panting hard. Angel was frozen at the revelation.

".....what?"

"THE MOB WAS SPYIN' ON ME! THEY TOOK PHOTOS O' ME AND PENTIOUS TOGETHER! THEY DIDN"T EVEN LEAVE OUT OUR PRIVATE MOMENTS!"

Angel was slowly starting to realize what this meant. Henroin had kicked Arackniss out of the house.

"Niss, I...you too?"

"YES, ANTHONY! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! HE BEAT ME SENSELESS, THE ONLY REASON YOU DON'T SEE THE BRUISES IS BECAUSE OF HOW FAST WE HEAL!"

Cherri listened from upstairs. She decided it was too much for her. It may not have been her father, but she knew how it felt to be knocked around by someone you think you love.

Angel spoke again, breaking the silence as Arackniss slowed his breathing.

"What else?"

Whatever mental dam that was being pushed inside of Arackniss's finally broke. His voice cracked as he started to cry.

"He called me a faggot..."

Angel couldn't keep himself from the emotion, either. Arackniss threw himself into Angel's bottom arms. Angel let the tears course down his face while Arackniss wept hard. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, even when they shut their eyes.


End file.
